


Bad Words

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin is surprised to learn Alice know how to cuss/is willing to. Thanks to tumblr user lillpon for help.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 6





	Bad Words

Robin Mills stared at Alice, her mouth hanging agape in what was akin to shock. Where had Alice even learned those kinds of words? And how hard did she run into the table?

"What the?" Robin's actual question hung in the air. The words not coming so easily to her. This was the same girl that had tackled her to protect a troll. Drugged Henry to prevent anyone else getting hurt. And only the gods knew what else. Alice Jones was as gentle as they came. And stronger than anyone Robin had ever met but she hadn't expected a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame. Or that many words she'd never dream of saying around her own mother to come out of Alice's mouth. Let alone just when she'd bumped into a table. Must have hurt like he–heck, Robin assumed. She just hadn't expectd that particular skill to come so easily to her

"Are you okay, Tower girl?"

"Aye, I'm fine. Hit my leg on the table. It bloody well hurt."

"Ok. Where did you learn those words?"

"Which ones?" Alice wasn't being coy, Robin knew. She just didn't know which words Robin was asking about. She'd been alone so long sometimes she didn't know the exact thing Robin meant.

"The ones I'd never get away with saying in front of my mom," Robin told her. At Alice's unwavering look of confusion Robin expanded by repeated a couple of the words.

Alice gave Robin a look as if it was a weird question, but Alice had her own share of weird questions and nothing was wrong with weird. "Papa said them when I was little, I guess?"

"And he let you say them?" Robin asked.

"Aye, why wouldn't he?" Alice quipped back.

"Most parents don't let their kids cuss," Robin paused at the look of confusion raising in Alice's face, "use bad words around them."

"Why not?" Alice asked. "They're just words."

Robin nodded. Why couldn't kids cuss? She knew they couldn't but didn't have any idea why.

"Huh. I've never thought about it that way."

And Alice wou;dn't change how she spke or behaved around Robin and Robin would never ask her to.


End file.
